The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Amri Whit09’.
‘Amri Whit09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Amri Whit09’ has a clean white flower color, light to medium green foliage, round and semi-compact habit, with good branching and garden performance.
‘Amri Whit09’ originated from a sibling cross in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘9912-3’ with white flower color. ‘9912-3’ has smaller flowers and is less vigorous than ‘Amri Whit09’.
The male parent of ‘Amri Whit09’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘9912-2’ with white color. ‘9912-2’ has fewer petals, less vigor, and is earlier to flower than ‘Amri Whit09’.
‘Amri Whit09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Amri Whit09’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the November 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in November 2005 in Gilroy, Calif., USA and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Amri Whit09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Amri Whit09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007 and in Germany on Jul. 2, 2007. ‘Amri Whit09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.